Powerup
|description = Connect metal blocks to transfer energy between transformers.}} Powerup is a puzzle game released on April 22, 2009. The goal of the game is to create a circuit between two transformers using the boxes and crates provided in each level. Controls Mouse - Move crates. Levels There are thirty-two levels in Powerup. Each of the levels have two robots, one with power and the other without, positioned on the ground or somewhere in the air of the level. The player provided with a set of crates, of which they must figure out how to position the crates and create a circuit in order to power up the other robot. Titlescreen The title screen of Powerup is interactive, as the player can move around the letters of the game title (P, O, W, E, R, U and P) and form an electric current between the two transformers on either side of the titlescreen. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Ending Pieces These are provided in each level to help create a circuit, or support the structure which is used to create the circuit. Conductive These pieces can be used to create a circuit between the two robots. *'Metal blocks' - When touching each other as well as the transformers, they transfer the circuit. *'Magnetic blocks' - These blocks can stick to other metal pieces, as well as the robot heads. *'Tesla blocks' - If placed close enough to each other, they can conduct a circuit through the air or ground. Non-conductive These blocks cannot be used to create a circuit, but can help support structures created by the player. *'Wooden blocks' - Come in a variety of shapes and sizes depending on the level. *'Honey covered crates' - Pieces that stick to other shapes as well as the wall. *'Portable ground' - Can be fixed in midair and hold pieces. *'Coffin blocks' - Able to withstand the power of deadly ground. *'Banana crates' - Calms a caged monster. *'Balloons' - Can help support unstable structures in midair, particularly those created with magnetic blocks. *'Weights' - Help prevent seemingly unstable structures from tipping. Interactive objects Some objects seen in levels can be interacted with to help with building a structure. *'Signs' - Offer game tips and hints. *'Chest' - Stores pieces until needed. *'Screws' - Fix a piece in midair. *'Glass panels' - Areas the player cannot drag pieces through. *'Caged monsters' - Can be used to create a circuit. Will move around periodically if there is no banana crate touching the monster. Hazards Hazards in Powerup challenge gameplay by breaking the circuit or rupturing its structure. *'Deadly ground' - Eliminates pieces on contact. *'Cannons' - Fire periodically and can break an unstable structure easily. *'Water' - Breaks a circuit if conductive pieces make contact with it. Scoring Players earn a set amount of points depending on the level played for its completion. Their score can also increase if they finish within the set time given. This score is added on to future levels that players may complete before choosing to quit the game. Since there is no way a player can fail the game, the score can be submitted any time via the pause button. External links *Play Powerup *Powerup review on JayisGames Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Carl Trelfa Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games